Wrong Choice
by CommonSwift
Summary: Based on a Dangerous Game by idig4skullz, will be removed if requested by her. Mochida Satoshi had a single chance to save himself, but he screwed it up and I am not giving him another. Not for the squimish, though I did refrain myself from taking a peck at his eye so a T rating should be fine.


Satoshi slowly came to his senses and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar dark room, strange as the last thing he remembered was sleeping into his own room with Seiko at his side, confused he tried to get on his feet, but he couldn't move.

He was tied down to some sort of rugged metal table, the type that would belong to an obituary, looking around and seeing other of those tables around, broken down cubicles and the way everything looked old and run down, he guessed he actually was into an abandoned obituary

"Hey Nakashima is this another of your crazy stunts? I will never love you, get it into your head!" he shouted out, thinking only that girl could think of something like this "Let me out! You psycho!" Satoshi kept shouting as he struggled to get free.

"SATOSHI HELP ME!" an all too familiar voice shouted out, Satoshi froze in place as he instantly recognized who the voice belonged to and started to fight harder against his restrains

"SEIKO! NAKASHIMA! You crazy bitch don't you dare to touch her or I will freaking murder you this time, you hear me, Nakashima!" he exclaimed, then he let out a scream as a completely white manikin with the kanji for vile written in black ink all over its face, the manikin first gasped his throat into a death grip then it proceeded to tear apart his restrains and held him up by his neck

Satoshi tried to fight it off, but no matter how much he kicked this thing wasn't bulging, instead it just started walking and Mochida soon didn't have the strength to fight anymore as the lark of air was making him feel lightheaded.

He fainted.

* * *

"So Mochida, are you comfortable?" a monotone female voice asked him as he started to regain his senses, hearing this he immediately opened his eyes in rage assuming it was Naomi

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS NAKASHIMA!" he shouted out, only to realize it wasn't Nakashima in front him but the cursed manikin, only that this time it had some sort of bird on its shoulder, it looked like a pacific swift but its plumage markings were quite different, maybe it was a different species related to it, but Satoshi didn't care at the moment "NAKASHIMA GET OUT AND FACE ME!"

"Naomi isn't there" the voice said again, it came from in front him, he stared at the manikin, was it the one to talk? "he doesn't talk, he's just my assistant" only when he heard it again, he realized it came from the freaking bird, then he started to smile

"Good one Nakashima! You got me for a moment" he said and started a fit of laugher "did you really think, I would have fell for this little trick of yours? I am not insane like you! now stop playing and get out bitch!" Satoshi added looking left and right for the girl, then out of sudden the bird flew to his face, leaving a couple of scratches on his left cheek, then it came back to its previous position, getting his attention back

"Like I told you before, Naomi isn't there" the volatile repeated and tilted its head "Now where was I?"

"W-what are you?" Satoshi asked in fear as it was really the freaking bird talking

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Commonswift and you already meet Aku, didn't you?" as his name was mentioned, the manikin gave a curt nod

"What do you what? Where is Seiko? Don't you dare to hurt her!" the boy shouted out completely terrorized by those strange beings

"I would worry about yourself if were you" Commonswift said "don't you see your situation?" and added with a sinister chuckle, at that moment Satoshi noted with great terror that he was tied to a metal chair with barbed wire and the horrible smell of gasoline was all around him, he immediately started to trash, trying to break free, but it only resulted into the wire cutting into his skin, making him bleed all over.

It didn't take long for exhaustion to take his tool on him, so he stopped struggling with an heavy breath

"Are you done? I would hate for you to die of blood loss" that cursed bird said, Satoshi looked at the source with a mix of terror and hate

"Did that bitch send you on us?" he asked in rage, only for the manikin to come and punch him in the stomach, causing him to spit blood

"Call her by her proper name" came the answer, Satoshi got that as a yes

"I am going to make her pay for this" he exclaimed gritting his teeth from the pain of his injuries

"The only one who has to pay for his actions is you" Commonswift explained him in a dangerous tone

"I didn't do anything to you! Let me go!" the boy snapped at her

"You caused a poor girl to go insane and left her to her own devices, isn't that a reason enough?" the bird told him with a severe look

"I didn't love her, I love Seiko but she wouldn't get the hint and drove herself insane over it, that's hardly my fault" he justified himself

"Oh really, from what I know you started to sleep with her best friend just for sex despite knowing she loved you and kept acting like a jerk to her even after she snapped" she brushed his justifications away

"So what? I love Seiko now but Nakashima wouldn't get over it and kept acting like a spoiled brat! I had even rejected her before." Satoshi answered with a hint of rage

"and what did Naomi do when you rejected her? Did she act like a spoiled brat?" Commonswift started to question him as her patience started to slip away.

"No"

"Did Naomi go crazy in the months after?"

"No"

"She only started to snap when she caught you with Seiko, didn't she?"

"I don't see how that matters!" Satoshi shouted out

"Don't you understand? Naomi considered both of you as her best friends, seeing you two sleeping together completely turned her world upside down and your hurtful remarks made it worse, it's your fault if she's insane" She explained

"and what do you want me to do about it? I can't love her the way she wants, I love Seiko!" he asked

"take responsibility for you actions, help her go back to her normal self, stop ignoring her" she answered him, a moment of silence passed

"Listen you stupid bird I don't give a damn about that crazed bitch, she can die in a hole for all I care, now let me out of there!" Satoshi shouted out completely disgusted by the idea of babysitting Nakashima

"you made your choice" Commonswift declared as Aku grabbed a matchbox from the ground

"No, wait don't do it!" the boy shouted out in terror the supposed unanimated object lighted up the match and threw it at his feet, setting the gasoline on fire.

"Had you chose to help her, I would have set you free and let your being exist in my nexus, but you just had to be a total asshole, didn't you?" Commonswift calmly said over the agonizing screams of burning boy and let out a smile "get used to it, you can't die there and this fire will never go out" the manikin turned and walked away with its master

"SEIKO, SEIKOOOOOOO!" Satoshi started to shout out fearing for the fate of his lover

"Don't worry she made the right choice" Commonswift reassured him, leaving this frangment of Mochida Satoshi with at the last a comforting thought.

* * *

**AN: What? you all knew this was going to happen.**

**I feel so much better now :)**

**if you are confused by the whole fragment of Satoshi thing, well to my belief each time we write a fanfiction we create a new nexus based on the original story and each character is a frangment of the original, so by saying that I wouldn't allow him to exist in my nexus, it means that I wiped his existence out from the nexus created by me writing a fanfiction based on a Dangerous Game.  
**

**You got a headache didn't you?  
**


End file.
